disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superstar Character Park
Superstar Character Park is a theme park based off 20th Century Fox World, Columbia Land, Disneyland, Paramount Parks, Universal Studios, and Warner Bros. Movie World. It opened on September 15, 1995. Lands * Fox Plaza * Blue Sky Land * Columbia Land * Sony Pictures Animation Courtyard * Adventureland * Frontierland * Fantasyland * Tomorrowland * Sunset Hollywood * Toon Studio * Muppet Studios * Toy Story Land * Marvel Park (according to this land, it shares rides from Universal's Islands of Adventure, Hong Kong Disneyland, Walt Disney Studios Park at Disneyland Paris, Disney California Adventure at Disneyland Resort, and IMG Worlds of Adventure) * Paramount Land * Showstopper Mountain * Orange Splat Fun Park * NBC Universal Zone * The DreamWorks Experience * Illumination Land * The World of Don Bluth * Laika World * DC: The Land That Batman Built * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Warner Animation Group Courtyard * Cartoon Network Planet * Children's Fun Zone * Adult Animation Corner * Video Game Park Fox Plaza * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey * Planet of the Apes: The Experience * Night of the Museum: The Ride - A B&M trackless dark ride. * Fantastic Mr. Fox's Cussing Adventure Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Ferdinand Drop Tower Columbia Land * MIB: Alien Blaster * Jumanji: Rampaging Experience * Underworld: Blood Wars 4D * Zombieland Blast-off * Panem Aerial Tour * Capitol Bullet Train * The Green Hornet: High Speed Chase * Dragon Tales: Dragon Boat * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York * Ghoustbusters Dance Party * Ghost Blaster * Stay Puffy Marshmallow Man Drop Sony Pictures Animation Courtyard * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride * The Foodimals Carousel * Swallow Falls River Expedition * Flint's Imagination Lab * Hotel Transylvania Tours * Wild Buggies * Smurfberry Factory * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Smurfs Studio Tours * Smurfs Village Playhouse * Woodland Play Park * Smurf Village Express Adventureland * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean - A boat/dark ride. * Aladdin's Magic Carpets * The Wrong Lever Frontierland * Splash Mountain - A log flume/dark ride inspired by Song from the South. * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - An Arrow Dynamics/Vekoma Mine Train roller coaster. Fantasyland * Cinderella Castle * Snow White's Scary Adventures - A dark ride inspired by Snow White. * Pinocchio's Daring Journey - A dark ride inspired by Pinocchio. * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride - A dark ride inspired by The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. * Peter Pan's Flight - A suspended dark ride inspired by Peter Pan. * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * King Arthur's Carousel * Alice in Wonderland * Mad Tea Party * The Many Adventures of Winnie Pooh * it's a small world * Matterhorn Bobsleds Tomorrowland * Jet Packs * Tomorrowland Speedway * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run Sunset Hollywood * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * Lights, Camera, Motors! * Disney Musical Movie Musical - A 3-D musical film hosted by Alan Menken and starring Dave Foley, and animated characters from animated Disney musical films. * Backlot Tram Tour * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Golden Dreams * Fantasmic! * Haunted Mansion Toon Studio * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Radiator Springs Racers * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Frozen Ever After * Wreck-It Ralph * Wi-Fi Escape * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... * Incredi-COASTER * Zootopia Police Chase * Pooh's Hunny Hunt Muppet Studios * The Great Muppet Movie Ride * The Muppet Show Live * Muppet Vision 3-D * Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem Live * America's Next Muppet * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Electric Mayhem Bus * Animal's Drum Spin * Muppet Labs * Muppet Labs Time Machine * Muppet Mobile Lab * Pigs in Space: The Ride * Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space * Swinetrek Shooting Gallery * Link Hogthrob Swinetrek School * Gonzo and Camilla's Cannon Coaster * Rizzo's Cheese Coaster * Gonzo's Royal Flush * Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp * Moving Right Along Railroad * Muppet Midway Mania * Happiness Hotel * Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors * Muppet Treasure Island * Lea Zealand's Boomerang Fish * Scooter's Ultimate Arcade * Walter's Muppet Driving * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! * Beauregard's Crazy Taxis * Kermit's Mansion * Miss Piggy's House * Fozzie's Remote Controlled Pies * Here Comes the Muppets * The Muppet Orchestra * Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular Toy Story Land * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Dash * Woody's Round-Up * Alien Swirling Saucers Marvel Park * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Spider-Man Ride * Black Panther Ride * Captain America Bike Ride * Ant-Man Ride * Avengers Ride * Iron Man Experience * Iron Man Tech Showcase * Iron Man Roller-Coaster * Marvel Super Heroes United! * The Incredible Hulk Coaster * Storm Force Accelatron * Doctor Doom's Fearfall * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Avengers: Battle of Ultron * Hulk: Epsilon Base 3D * Spider-Man: Doc Ock’s Revenge * Thor Thunder Spin * Avengers Flight of the Quinjets Paramount Land * Tomb Raider: The Ride * Kentucky Rumbler * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! * South Park: The Bigger and Longer Ride Showstopper Mountain * Wild Mouse * Spinning Out * Air Race * Adult Bumper Cars * Bluegrass Breeze * Dizzy Dragon * Flying Bobs * Speedway Go Carts * Grand Carousel * Sherlock Gnomes: The Adventure * Haunted House * Hurler * Hip Hop Drop * Hubcap Alley Antique Cars * Gold Rush Golf * Moby Dick * Rockin’ Tug * Top Gun: The Ride * Scat 2 * Sea Dragon Orange Splat Fun Park * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants Universal Express available?: Yes * SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake - A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants Theme: Spongebob SqaurePants Height restriction: 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! - An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: Jimmy Neutron. Map Info: Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride - a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: The Fairly OddParents Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: Yes * Nickelodeon Slime Theater - A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: Nick Jr. shows. * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud HouseIn the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: 48". * Dora's Friendship Wheel - A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer * Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away - A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram - A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:46” Map info: TBA * Meet the Nicktoons - A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name Map info: Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:40”. NBC Universal Zone * E.T. Adventure * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Jaws: The Ride * NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Flying Theater Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. It opened on April 2018. * Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) * Battlestar Galactica * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park. It opened on May 4 2018. * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. * Fast Five: National Dom Torreto Day * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. * Bison Rodeo * Bald Eagle Prey * Delgado Mine * DeLorean Transport * Back to the Future: Time Twist * Race Through the Future * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Yellow Submarine The DreamWorks Experience * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride - A dark ride with the same technology from Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls Live! * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale: The VR Experience - An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride inspired by Madagacar. * Madagascar: Mad Pursuit - A Gerstlauer Launched Infinity Coaster inspired by the third Madagascar film. * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride - A motion simulator attraction based on the TV show: All Hail Exiled Julien. * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party - An indoor dance attraction with songs, like, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!, Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake, and Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles. * Captain Underpants Flight - A B&M steel flying launched roller coaster. * Go, George Beard! - A motion simulator ride. Illumination Land * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Trio Coaster * The Road to VillainCon * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Sing: The Musical The World of Don Bluth * All Dogs go to Heaven * The Pebble and the Penguin: Penguin Sliders * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride which is a clone of the versions at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Studios Detriot. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- TBA. It opened on June 2017. * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D- a 1995 3D film TBA. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. It opened on June 2016. * The Land Before Time Movie Theater It opened on June 2017. Laika World * Coraline's Other World Adventure * ParaNorman: Zombie Blasters * The BoxTrolls: Cheesebridge Dash * Kubo's Journey DC: The Land That Batman Built * Batman: The Ride * Green Lantern: First Flight * Superman Flight * Wonder Woman Golden Lasso Coaster * Flash: Speed Force * Untitled Clayface-themed Ride * Mr. Freeze Reverse Blast * Untitled Poison Ivy-themed Ride * Untitled Two-Face-themed Ride * The Riddler's Revenge * Untitled Bane-themed Ride * Catwoman's Revenge * Killer Croc's Sewage Plant Tour * Untitled Man-Bat-themed Ride * Penguin Coaster * Untitled Mad Hatter-themed Ride * Harley Quinn's Crazy Coaster * Scarecrow the Heartless * Killer Moth's Marvelousness Mutation Adventure * The Joker's Funhouse Coaster * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Warner Animation Group Courtyard * The Lego Movie 4-D: A New Adventure * Storks: Special Delivery * Untitled Storks show * The Lego Batman Ride * The Lego Ninjago Movie: The Power of Spinjitzu * Teen Titans GO!: To the Rides * Smallfoot Mountain Climb Cartoon Network Planet * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight It opened on * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers Children's Fun Zone * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * VeggieTales Story Tour * Cat in the Hat * Journey Through Seaquestria * PJ Masks to the Rescue * Stingy's Mine Cars Adult Animation Corner * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! * Family Guy: Stewie's Time-Travelling Adventure * South Park: Live and Censored * Robot Chicken: A Journey Through Sketches * Sausage Party: Kitchen Carnage * Isle of Dogs: The Search for Spots Video Game Park * Call of Duty: The Ride * Mega Man Cannon Launch Coaster * Guitar Hero Coaster * Crash Bandicoot Spin * Spyro's Quest * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury * Sly Cooper Adventure * Ratchet & Clack: The Experience * Jak and Daxter 4D * Banjo Kazooie Raretastic Voyage * Blinx the Time Sweeper: Battle through time and Space * Pacopolis Tours * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All * Green Hill Zone * Putt Putt's Sunday Drive * Freddi Fish: Escape from Pirate's Cove * Pajama Sam's Space Chase * Spy Fox: Spy on the Run! * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox * Planet Coaster: The 4-D Experince * Princess Peach's Castle * Warp Pipe Transport * Star Fox: The Ride * Metroid: Escape from Planet Zebes * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Kirby round ride * Wet play area * Hyrule Castle attraction * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Warp Pipe Transport * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Jungle play area * Pokemon Training Academy Category:Theme Parks